Chocolaty Covering
by Krazy Kitsune13
Summary: KyouTama : When someone is kind enough to leave the leftover fondue.. Just how can Kyouya say no? Lemon.


**Rated M for a reason.**

**_Chocolaty Covering_**

"It's beautiful! It's chocolaty! It's...! What is it?"

"... It's a fondue maker.."

"Fondue-" "-Maker?"

"Why am I not surprised..?"

Haruhi sighed, placing a bar of chocolate of the top pot. "Here, I'll show you how to work this." She turned on the flames from the bottom part, describing how it worked. The host club had gathered around her in awe, except for Kyouya who sat writing in a chair not far away. The female host didn't seem to mind, and told the club how she had come to bring this marvelous commoner invention into the world of rich weirdos. "The store was having a sale, and I figured the customers would enjoy a chance to eat some chocolate. Plus, I've been needing a new fondue set since my last one broke. So I bought some chocolate bars, some fruit and other things. The supplies should last for a few days."

Of all the hosts, Tamaki was the most awed. "What amazing contraptions you commoners create.. Indeed the lovely ladies that enjoy our services would also enjoy such a divine chocolaty invention." He beamed, turning to Kyouya. "Kaasan! We have such a thoughtful daughter! She must have inherited your smarts.. Oh! Such a lucky child!" He turned again, hugging the poor girl to his chest.

Kyouya just sighed, looking at the scene in front of him with disinterest. Yes, it was rather clever of Haruhi to bring a fondue maker, a _chocolate_ fondue marker, to the club. But the blond idiot probably hadn't realized that he had one at home somewhere. An amusing thought. So the brunette closed his note book, frowning slightly as he stood. "Whatever you say, Tamaki. Isn't it time for you to allow our guests in?" The taller blond had been so wrapped up in his delusions with chocolate, he'd neglected to allow the public a chance to use it.

_~Chocolate~_

After the women of Ouran had been allowed into the room, things had returned to a relative normal. And the fondue was a great hit. Soon chocolate drizzled fruit, and a few cheeks (thanks to the twins), we being passed around the room. Kyouya smirked, telling yet another girl that it really was Haruhi's idea, and that she should be thanked, not him. The girl finally seemed to get the message, and ran to thank their local cross dresser instead. _Finally.. Some peace and--_

"KAASAN!!!"

_...quiet.._ "What is it Tamaki..?" Kyouya opened his eyes, almost glaring at the king before him. Tamaki held his hand close to his chest, eyes watering. When he got so close to the brunette was anybody guess. "It hurts.." He held out his hand, whimpering slightly. "Will mommy kiss it better..?" Kyouya's eyes traveled to the finger in front of his face, back up to those exotic violet eyes, and back down to the finger. "..Why?" He noticed some of the girls were whispering and inching closer.

"Kyouya! It hurts! The chocolate was hotter than I thought! And now it burns.." Tamaki whimpered sadly, pouting down at the sitting male. Kyouya twitched, seeing more girls flock around them. At last he sighed, grabbing Tamaki's wrist and pulling him closer. "Fine. I'll do it." The blond lit up, blinding the room with his dazzling smile. "Thank you, Kaasan!"

The smile left his face when he noticed the gleam in Kyouya's eyes. A gleam that meant he was in trouble. The surrounding flock of females all squealed, cries of moe attracting more of them. Tamaki widened his eyes as he watched his finger being pulled to Kyouyas mouth, slightly chocolate coated tip brushing softly over even softer lips. A flick of tongue, and the chocolate disappeared. Purple eyes flickered to grey eyes, and froze. Kyouya was staring right at him.

And Kyouya was enjoying everything he saw. The scarlet flush that had over taken Tamakis face, the ways those violet orbs widened and slowly misted over each second his mouth lingered. But he especially liked the way a pink tongue darted out to wet to dry lips. The way it lingered a fraction of a second longer than normal before retreating into his mouth once more. But these things we things that we not meant for others to see, so pulled his head back and released Tamaki's hand. "All better." He relaxed once again in the the chair, continuing on as though nothing had happened. The girls around them had backed off, whispering amongst themselves at all the reasons why Kyouya had actually kissed him. _Let them assume.. It raised the profit._ But he spared a last glance at the blond before him, glasses reflecting the light. "Just try not to hurt yourself anymore.. Otousan."

"I'll be good, I promise! Thank you Kaasan!" The blonde suddenly hugged him, nuzzling his cheek affectionate. Instantly the females returned, swooning as the Moe in the room skyrocketed. But before all of them could faint, Tamaki pulled away to return to his usually seat. The girls looked hopefully between the two residing kings, but realized nothing more was going to happen. With pouts adorning their faces, they scattered back to their favorite hosts. Kyouya sighed gratefully, returning to his work. The taste of the host kings finger, and the tiniest trace of chocolate, lingered on his tongue.

_Oh yes.. _He thought, _the fondue was a great idea.._

_~Covered~_

The room had emptied out, leaving only the Hosts themselves to clean up. Haruhi went to her fondue maker, but Kyouyas voice stopped her. "Leave it here for awhile. We may need it again for tomorrow." She looked towards him, but he was to busy scribbling something down. At length she nodded, smiling. "Alright then. But I do need to take of home before the weekend."

"Of course. We won't have a need for it by then."

Haruhi failed to notice the slight flicker of Kyouyas eyes, having walked away to gather her stuff. Grey eyes were drawn to their eccentric blond king, roaming over his body. Long less-than-graceful limbs, beautiful shaggy golden hair, and those damn exotic eyes. He currently couldn't see said eyes, but knew all to well the full power of them. Because once an idea had implanted itself in Tamaki's head, his eyes lit up like fireworks. So many emotions flickered through them. It was amazing..

"Umm... Kyouya? Everyone has left, and you've kind of been staring at the same page for .. A while now.."

Kyouyas eyes snapped up to Tamaki's face. He'd been staring.. And everyone had left..? When had that happened? "Oh.. I see." He adjusted his glasses, walking to his chair and sitting down. He could hear Tamaki moving around the room, picking up things and setting the room back in order. A pause, and he looked up. The blond was standing in front of the fondue maker, watching the leftover melted chocolate swirl. "Wasn't Haruhi going to take this home?" He looked at Kyouya, confusion dancing in those damn alluring eyes. "I convinced her to leave it here. We might have need of it tomorrow."

Tamaki smiled brightly, playing with the spoon and swirling the dark liquid around. "Perfect! Then she won't mind if I have a sample or two!" He pulled the spoon out, a considerable amount of melted chocolate on it. "Be careful Tamaki. It's hot, and you might burn your--"

His warning was in vain, for the blond had lifted the spoonful of chocolate to his mouth. The second it touched his tongue, violet eyes watered and his mouth hung open. "Ahhh! Hot! Owowowowow..."

".... tongue.." The dark haired male looked up to see Tamaki waving his hand over his tongue, trying to cool it off. Tears welled up in those alluring eyes, and he whimpered pathetically. Kyouya sighed, closing all of his work and setting it aside. "Come here.." The French man shuffled over, still trying to stop the burning he felt over his tongue. "It hurts again Kaasan..." His words were slightly harder to understand due to his tongue hanging out his mouth, but Kyouya could still understand him perfectly. He pulled Tamaki onto his lap gently, petting his golden locks. "Hush Tousan.. Kaasan will make it better..."

Tearful violet eyes looked up at him, and a soft whimpering reached his ear. But Kyouya simply smiled, tilting Tamakis head back and kissing him soundly, letting his tongue move over the kings burnt one. He felt a muffled sigh of relief as the burning faded from his tongue. Pulling back, he gave his kings' lips a soft peck before withdrawing completely. "All better?" Tamaki touched his lips, looking up at Kyouya from his position on his lap. ".. What was that for..?"

"I kissed your burn better. That's all."

Tamaki shifted, wrapping his arms around Kyouyas neck and smiling. "It doesn't hurt anymore! Kaasan's a miracle worker!" A glint appeared in his eyes, and the golden child leaned closer. "But you know.. I'm never satisfied with just one... You knew that.. Didn't you.. Kyou?" He brushed his lips over the shadow kings, chuckling softly as he felt arms slid around his middle and a soft husky voice fill his ear. "I was counting on it.. Tama.." Now the real fun could begin.

Tamaki shivered, pulling Kyouya down for another kiss. "That was cruel.. Licking my finger like that earlier.. I should get back at you.." The brunette simple grabbed his hair, gently forcing his king to tilt his head. "I'd like to see you try.." He nipped at the exposed neck, hand sliding out of golden locks to drag fingertips across pale skin. Tamaki left his neck exposed, mewling softly. "Tease... If you're going to do something.. Do it."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth their positions were switched. The blond found his back being pressed into the chair, and a smirking Kyouya looming over him. He swallowed nervously, sinking down. "Um... I was kidding..?" Another kiss, then Kyouya completely pulled back. "To late." He walked to the fondue maker, smirking as he swirled a long skinny finger in the now cooler mixture. "You were right.. Haruhi might have my smarts.." He took the small pot of melted chocolate, walking back to Tamaki. Aforementioned blond tried to disappeared into the chair, whimpering slightly. "Kyou..? I was kidding. I love you, you don't have to do anything rash now!" He laughed weakly, eyes flickering between the fondue pot and the shadow kings face. "Right..?"

But Kyouya ignored him, setting the pot on a table near the couch. He looked at Tamaki, smirking still. "Come over here and find out." And the blond knew better than to disobey a request from Kyouya, it had unpleasant consequences. He stood, shuffling over and looking up at him shyly. The taller man snorted, lightly smack his head. "Don't be such a wuss. I'm not going to hurt you." The glasses wearing male smiled darkly, and suddenly they were on the couch, the darkness covering the light. Their legs were tangled, Tamakis' hands being pinned above his head by one of the others. The finger that had so gracefully stirred the chocolate now ran down a slightly tanned cheek. Tamaki squirmed, looking up into glass covered grey eyes. But all that stopped as a soft tongue devoured the chocolate off his cheek, and lips kissed to his ear.

"At least.. I won't hurt you any more than you want me to.." A nip to the earlobe, and the blond was moaning softly. "Kyou.." The chocolaty finger brushed over open lips, dipping inside to rub the tongue before withdrawing. Tamaki went to lick his lips, but found lips covering his. So instead he opened his mouth, letting the chocolate mingle with their saliva.

It was addicting. The rich feel of the chocolate tinged with the overpowering flavour of the other man. He moaned again, arms instantly going to wrap around Kyouyas back once they were released. The blond broke their kiss, hand snatching the others chocolate coated one and guiding it to his mouth. A pink tongue flicked over the scandalous finger, drawing it into his mouth. He sucked softly, tongue determined to remove all traces of chocolate. A smirk formed around Kyouyas' finger as the other made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

The finger was removed, and lips crashed back down. Tamaki was ready this time, meeting him half way. Hands curled into the fabric of Kyouya's shirt, tongues battle playfully for rights into the others mouth. But Tamaki surrendered, he always did, and soon his lovers tongue had slipped into his mouth. He moaned loudly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Just when Tamaki thought he would die from a lack of oxygen, Kyouya pulled back. The smaller male whined, nipping at the retreating lips. But all he caught was a soft chuckle as hands started to pull off his top. Pushing his chest up slightly, Tamaki smirked as his own fingers went to work of Kyouyas suit. Once both their shirts had been dropped to the ground, Kyouya paused, letting his eyes run over the naked chest in front of him.

Tamaki smirked, licking his lips as he ran a hand down his creamy skin. "Enjoying the view?" He saw his companion laugh, and raised an eyebrow.

"Au contraire.. Noticing the marks from yesterday.. Glad to know my proof of purchase hasn't faded." Tamaki blanched, the blinked angrily up at Kyouya. "'Proof of purchase'? Since when did you buy me?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the blond pouted. "And I didn't even get the receipt.. Che, how unfair.."

Kyouya rolled his eyes, giving his lips a soft kiss. "I was being sarcastic..But if you're that upset, we could stop." The blond made a startled noise, grabbing Kyouya and pulling him down again. "Less talk, more sex!"

The dark haired man smirked, dipping his finger into the fondue and smearing it over Tamaki's chest. "Good, now shut up." He bent down, slowly licking up the chocolate before applying more. He tweaked a chocolate covered nipple, smirking as he swirled his tongue over it.

Tamaki bit his lip, taking Kyouyas shut up advice literally. But he arched and gave muffled moans none the less. When he felt teeth grazing over the hardening nub he broke his vow of silence with a loud cry, "Ahh!" Well that was just cheap.. Then it happened again and soon Tamaki was squirming, making all the noises Kyouya wanted to hear.

The raven headed youth smiled, switching to the other nipple and sucking softly as his hand slipped to down stroke Tamaki through his pants. That had his hips twitching, and soft French curses reached Kyouya's ears. He paused, looking up. French..? Interesting..

He pulled back a little, working at pulling off Tamaki's pants and boxer. What other noises would the blond make..? Sure, they'd had sex before, but never had his lover muttered anything in French.. He traced a hand down the naked mans chest, smirking. Tamaki squirmed as one of his own hands went to tug at the remaining clothes, eyes clouded.

"These need to come off. Now." The blonde tugged at Kyouyas pants again, grinning lustfully. The brunette sat back on his knee, gesturing for the king to do it himself. So he did, hands slowly peeling away the final layer of fabric. With clothing and other objects that might get in there way gone, Tamaki pounced. He didn't like being teased like that. Mouths crashing together, the normally submissive blond used his French heritage to the max, plundering Kyouya's mouth with an assault of a wicked tongue.

Not that the brunette minded terribly much.. The half-blood could kiss, very very well. And it was the only aspect of their relationship that Kyouya would ever fully submit to. Pulling Tamaki close, he moaned appreciatively as fingers trailed over his skin. However, Ootori's never ever completely submitted. Taking the kissing as a distraction, finger curled around the blond one's erection and squeezing. That defiantly got a reaction.

Tamaki broke the kiss, moaning loudly and bucking towards him. "Mmm.. Kaasan.." Kyouya smirked, taking back control and pinning him to the couch. He ravished the squirming blond, biting and marking pale flesh as his hand worked over the weeping length. "Ahh.. K-kyou.. lube.. Now.. S'll vous plait~!" He didn't care about how good the foreplay felt. He wanted Kyouya, in him, right this very second!

Pulling back, the raven haired vice president got the bottle, waving it. "You mean this..?"

"Yes..! Please Kyouya.. I want to feel you.." Glasses flashed and the smirk grew wider. Before the poor king realized what happened he was being kissed deeply with a slick digit being shoved in hard. He cried out in ecstasy, arching and squirming. Oh gods above..! This felt so good. Thrusting back, he mewled for more, needing his lover. All of his lover.

Kyouya nodded at the silent plea, adding another lubed finger to stretch him. Tamaki panted, flushed. He begged, whined and pleaded for more, but all he got was a smirk and a curl of fingers.

Arching and whimpering, Tamaki growled in frustration. "Stop.. teasing..! Want you.. now..!" He groaned, blond hair falling back as his delicate amethyst orbs moistened. It wasn't fair! The brunette froze for a fraction of a second. Damnit.. He hated seeing tears in those mesmerizing eyes.. He quickened the pace, adding the last digit and stretching him out completely. He paused, looking down at Tamaki. "You ready for this..?"

The blond glared back, full of lustful need. "Are you trying to be a wise ass?"

Kyouya smirked, "I'll take that as a yes." He lubed himself up, leaning in for another fiery kiss as he pushed in. Tamaki hardly winced, to gone to care. He squirmed, adjusting while keeping a firm lip-lock with Kyouya. Decidedly ready, he bit slightly on the others lips and rolled his hips.

Understanding the signal, the Ootori began thrusting. Both moaned, realizing exactly how much they both needed this. Kyouya's thrusts sped up, gaining more power as he moved. The submissive king ranked his nails over Kyouya's back, screaming from the bliss. A slight shift of hips, and his voiced cracked mid screech. "Oh god! Kyou! Again!" And so Kyouya did, shifting to ram right against his lovers prostate.

The noise Tamaki made then was one Kyouya would never be able to forget.. A high pitched wail of his name sounding like pleasure in it's purest form with the slightest accent of French in it. The blond came hard and unexpectedly, shaking from the intense pleasure. The sudden clenching around him took Kyouya by surprise, his climax echoing Tamaki's with a loud groan. They both sagged, spent, on the couch.

Several minutes of heavy panting went by before Kyouya pulled out. He kissed his love lightly, smiling. "Mmm..." Tamaki nodded in lazy agreement, "Very mmm.." He sat up, stretching his muscles. "I think I might have a limp tomorrow.. Thanks a lot, mon amour." The youngest Ootori chuckled, "You are very welcome indeed. But we should get going Tama, it's late." He smirked, kissing him again. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow."

_~Couches~_

Three thirty the next day, before the club starts. If anyone had noticed the slight limp their king had, nobody mentioned it. All was going smoothly, the steamy encounter of yesterday in the back of the couples minds as they prepared for hosting. Until..

"Ehh, Watch where you sit here, Haruhi. It looks like one of our guest spilled some chocolate on the couch." The girl blinked, looking at the small stain suspiciously. "That's funny.. I don't remember buying any white chocolate.."

Tamaki almost choked on his tea. The cleaning crew was so fired..

* * *

---

:)

Ouran does not belong to me. Hope you enjoyed~! Feel free to leave a comment or something~!


End file.
